Sleepy Little Soldier
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa naps as Takamichi looks on.....


Sleepy Little Soldier

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story was sparked by the scene in the anime where Takamichi is with Tomomasa trying to convince him to search for the Byakko seal. Tomomasa closes his eyes and looks like he is sleeping; that image stuck in my head and this is the result. I hope you like it.

"Takamichi-dono? There is a man here with a letter for you."

Fujiwara no Takamichi looked up from the cataloging he was completing. "Arigatou, send him in, onegai." When one of Tachibana no Tomomasa's aides entered his office, he was taken aback. The general was currently on an assignment along with several other Hachiyo to the south. The Emperor wanted an investigation about governmental abuse taking place and trusted only the Hachiyo to accomplish it. "Has he been hurt?" That was the first thought that came to him; normally his partner would have come in person upon his return.

"Not exactly, Tomomasa-sama begs your forgiveness for not coming personally." The older man replied. "Everything is explained in this letter." He handed over the parchment.

The vice minister opened the covering and unfolded the paper. He sighed in relief as he read; Tomomasa was not injured but with having to personally report to the Emperor and senior court advisors and then being ordered to write up his findings, the general's day was taken up with official duties. The letter went on to apologize for not seeing him first. Takamichi refolded the missive and looked to Tomomasa's assistant. "Did he say when he would be free of his duties?"

"He mentioned as soon as he delivered his written statement, he would visit with the other Hachiyo to check on them."

"Were any of them injured?" Takamichi's concern grew.

"I believe it is mainly minor injuries, scratches and cuts. Minamoto no Yorihisa-sama has an sprained ankle and that is the most serious. Tomomasa-sama and the others are suffering mainly from exhaustion."

"I see," Takamichi felt badly as his duties had not allowed him to accompany his friends on their investigation. "If and when you see Tomomasa-dono, could you please tell him I will look for him after my shift here is finished?"

"I would be glad to." They exchanged pleasantries and farewells.

Just as the sun was setting, Takamichi entered Fuji-hime's estate. He was greeted and shown to the main room where the evening meal was set out and six of the other Hachiyo were seated. Yorihisa was half reclining with his bandaged foot on a pillow and Akane feeding him and just fussing over him in general. The two had begun courting and it always was a sight to see when the stoic samurai would blush when Akane took care of him. "Konbanwa, minna."

"Takamichi, come eat with us." Inori called out, taking a bowl of rice from one of the serving women.

"Is Tomomasa-dono here?"

Akane looked up from feeding Yorihisa, "He was, but he went home. He said he was too tired to even eat. I tried to get him to stay knowing you would be coming but…." She said apologetically.

"Was he feeling alright other than being tired?"

"Hai, Takamichi-dono." Yorihisa replied, swallowing the bite Akane put to his lips. "He said he just wanted to get to his own futon. This mission was draining for all of us." The wounded Ten no Seiryu told him.

"Was it completed successfully?"

The blue haired Hachiyo grinned, "With a bit of resistance."

"Resistance?!" This came from Tenma, the other Seiryu holder. "We had to chase some of the officials down. They were warned we were coming. That's part of the reason Tomomasa….." He stopped when the other Hachiyo who had gone on the mission shot him warning looks.

"Tomomasa what?" Takamichi looked to his Hachiyo brothers and when no answer was forthcoming he pinned Yorihisa with a hard, golden stare. "Tell me."

"Tomomasa-dono had to use force to subdue one of the officials."

"Force?"

"Hai, the man did not want to come with us for questioning and was making plans to leave the area. He was closing his house up and had sent his family to another estate."

"Is that the reason Tomomasa had to submit a written report?"

"Hai, Okami wants his account and ours as well." Yasuaki answered, indicating the paper he was currently writing on.

"Is he in trouble?" Takamichi inquired, accepting the two bentos one of Fuji-hime's ladies in waiting handed him; he nodded his thanks.

"Iie, we were all there. This official was the one suspected and is trying to deflect suspicion and possibly buy himself some time. His account will not hold up against all of ours."

Takamichi let out a breath, relief flooding him. "Arigatou minna." He smiled at each of his comrades. "I should go." He nodded to each of them.

"Takamichi-dono? Aniue has excused all of us from further duty for the next five days, that includes you, Shimon and Inori."

"Please thank him for me."

It took Takamichi more than twenty minutes to get to Tomomasa's home. He crossed the courtyard and was greeted by Tomomasa's housekeeper. Shedding his shoes, he followed the woman and found himself on the porch over the koi pond. He gave the woman the bentos and she promised to return with the meal warm along with some tea and sake. The vice minister walked up to his partner; Tomomasa was sitting up against a post, head to one side, napping. The younger of the Byakko duo knelt down and gently shook his friend. "Tomomasa-dono?"

Teal eyes were revealed slowly; they held exhaustion in their jeweled depths. "Takamichi…..gomen ne." The general said, sleep tingeing his words. "I was planning on visiting you later, but I fell asleep." The oldest Hachiyo abashedly explained.

"It's all right. I saw everyone at Fuji-hime's and they told me everything. Are you hurt anywhere?" The bespectacled vice minister sat in front of the general.

"Just a bit sore, nothing major. There was no blood involved." Tomomasa reassured his partner, stretching a bit. He grinned when his housekeeper began setting out the warm meal. "You always think of me."

"As I was leaving, Fuji-hime and Miko-dono made me promise to make sure you ate."

"Ahh, the warmth and caring of a woman. I shall have to thank them." He reached for chopsticks and began eating. During the meal, he told his companion about the mission, including the altercation with the corrupt bureaucrat. When Takamichi voiced his concern about him being in trouble, Tomomasa waved him off. "He has no standing at the moment. He was running and I followed Okami's orders that all those involved be brought to Kyou for questioning."

After they finished eating, Takamichi gave the general a thin book. "I finally found it in the very back of the stacks. You were asking after it before you left."

Tomomasa opened the volume and the delight in his eyes lit up the night. "Arigatou, Takamichi. Hahaue used to tell me this story when I was a child." The general ran a tender finger over the spine of the slim volume.

Takamichi, took the book back, "Why don't you settle in and I shall read it to you." He suggested, gratified when the older Hachiyo did exactly that, moving pillows about until he was comfortable. "All right?" When the general nodded like a child anticipating a treat, Takamichi grinned.

"So the little boy grew to be a great general." Takamichi finished the story, closed the book and looked over to Tomomasa; he saw the General of the Left Imperial Guard and Hachiyo sleeping peacefully like an innocent child. He set the tome aside and moved to the slumbering man. He reached for a coverlet that was nearby and placed it over Tomomasa; brushing the long, teal hair aside, he placed a kiss on the general's forehead. "Sleep well, my little soldier."

FIN


End file.
